


Indulge

by BurstEdge



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Large Ass, Lolicon, Rough Sex, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Mordred has a secret no one knows about: she has a fetish for little girls with huge butts. Kuro finds out and drives the young knight into a state of uncontrolled lust.





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an rp I did on Discord.

If there was one thing that Mordred loved, it was the sight of a young, short girl bouncing her huge ass around. She was alone in her room, watching a video on her TV where a group of lolis twerk and pour oil all over each other while stroking her huge cock.

"I wonder what it's like to be in a loli's ass," she panted.

The soft sounds of a TV playing caught Kuro's ear, and she followed it to its source, the door to Mordred's bedroom. Nudging the door open, her eyes went wide and a grin spread across her lips at the sight of the Knight's cock in her hand, and the material on the screen. She cleared her throat and sauntered toward the Knight, eyes twinkling. "Whatcha doin' there, Mo?"

Mordred yelped and quickly turned the TV off, glaring at the small girl. "None of your business. What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on people like that?"

 

She giggled and placed her hands on her hips, rocking ever so slightly back and forth as her thumbs hooked between her shorts and her butt, prepared to pull her coverings off at the slightest notice. "I think a more important question is what _you_ think you're doing... Isn't jerking off to little girls wrong?"

 

"You shut up," Mordred hissed, feeling her cock twitch from Kuro's amorous act. "It's just animation. There's nothing real about it."

 

"Hmmm~ But didn't you just say you wanted to know what it felt like...?" she giggled again, pulling her shorts down just a little, a sliver of her dark skin showing.

 

Mordred breathed heavily as she watched Kuro slowly pull down her shorts. Thank God she had some self control, or she would pin the young girl down and mount her like a wild beast.

 

Kuro's voice was higher pitched now, a teasing tone that suited her actions well. "You're probably getting all excited, aren't you? Thinking about my big ass bouncing on your cock~!" With that, she pulled her shorts fully off, leaving them in a clump on the floor and revealing that she was going commando. Her panties were nowhere to be seen.

 

Mordred felt her breath leave her when she gazed on Kuro's ass, which was huge, soft and round. Her cock was twitching like crazy and wanted to be inside of the small dark-skinned girl. "Damn, that's a fat ass you've got."

 

Kuro grinned and turned around, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the Knight was watching, before bending down and placing her hands on both asscheeks and spreading them wide, then letting them clap together again.

 

Mordred gave it a quick smack, then kneaded it with her hands. "How many futas have fucked this ass, I wonder? I sure as hell would love to be the first."

 

She shook her head and smiled, wiggling her butt a little under Mordred's hands. "You're the only one- I'm lucky you're so big, I can't wait~!"

 

Mordred grinned widely. "Sweet. But I want to see this ass covered with oil." She took out a bottle from her drawer and poured the oil all over Kuro's ass before rubbing it, making it shine.

 

She giggled again, the cold oil on her butt making her shiver. "Let me guess, you want me to bounce for you too?" She rolled her eyes playfully and followed through with her teasing, clapping her ass for Mordred seductively.

 

"Yes," Mordred said eagerly. "Let's see that oiled booty of yours bounce like a stripper." She slapped Kuro's ass again, making it jiggle.

 

She nodded and began to shake her ass, slapping it every now and again, starting slow, teasing the Knight with her body.

 

Mordred stroked her cock at the sight, feeling her huge balls pulse. "That ass is going to be mine."

 

Kuro giggled again and began to speed up, ass jiggling and shaking, one hand reaching back to flash her hole at Mordred again. "I can't wait to have you inside me~"

 

Seeing the hole made Mordted grow even harder. "Maybe after I'm done with you, I can fuck Illya's ass too. Maybe give Sella and Leysritt a good pounding as well.

 

The thought had her fingers moving from her ass to her clit, playing with it a little as she twerked for her knight, breath starting to quicken as she worked herself up. "Mm... But you better fuck me good first, okay?"

 

With that, Mordred lifted Kuro up and placed her on the bed, wasting no time in shoving her cock in her ass. She thrusted with all her might, causing Kuro's ass to bounce.

 

"Ah~!!" she moaned aloud as her ass was impaled, the fingers on her clit stopping for a moment in shock. It was so big- Bigger than she had imagined, and filling her completely. "You feel so good...!"

 

Mordred slapped her ass as she fucked it hard. "I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch." She pulled Kuro's hair back, pounding her harder.

 

Her head snapped back, eyes rolling back a little as her little ass was fucked, the fingers at her cunt delving deep into her folds, an orgasm building as her butt was abused. "That feels.... Sooooo goood.....!"

 

Mordred was so busy fucking Kuro that he had no idea that Illya walked into the room, gaping in shock at what she was seeing.

 

"This ass is about to be filled the fuck up!" Mordred shouted.

 

She didn't respond- _couldn't_ respond, as she was way too focused on the cock in her ass. "Harder...!"

 

Mordred thrusted harder than before, her huge balls slapping against Kuro's ass. "I'm getting close...!"

 

Kuro nodded wordlessly as her fingers played with her cunt, an orgasm causing her to tense up and squeeze down on Mordred's cock, ready to milk her for her cum.

 

Mordred thrusted one last time before releasing a huge load deep into Kuro's ass, filling up her rear quite nicely.

 

Kuro smiled as the knight came, her stomach bulging with the sheer size of the load, a happy sense of fullness filling her body. "So good...."

 

Mordred pulled out of Kuro's ass, then turned to the horrified Illya. The knight's cock was still hard despite cumming inside of Kuro. "You're next."

 

She stood still for a moment, slack-jawed, before turning to run, desperate to get away from Mordred.

 

Mordred chased after her, wanting to get in her fat, pale ass. "Come back here!"

 

One misstep was all it took- Her foot caught on the floor and sent her tumbling to the ground, slamming hard. She rolled over and stared up at Mordred, terrified.

 

Mordred loomed over Illya, licking her lips pevertedly. "You're mine now."

 

She shook her head and tried to crawl away, tears coming to her eyes as she fled. "No... Please....!"

 

Unfortunately, she was in the perfect position for Mordred to strike. She pounced on her, jammed her cock in her ass and pounded her relentlessly.

 

"N-No!" She struggled against the knight, trying to break free, but to no avail. The girl was much stronger than she was, and was having her way with her.

 

Mordred let out a sigh of satisfaction as she roughly fucked Illya. "This ass is really tight. I wonder how your older sisters will feel when I fuck them?" She slapped the young girl's ass, thrusting deeper.

 

She yelped, eyes still wide with fear, voice going hoarse from her futile begging. It was like a hot iron rod in her rear, pounding away at her like a weapon. "Pl...Please, no more....!"

 

Mordred ignored her and fucked her harder, the sounds of flesh slapping filling the house.  Illya continued to squirm, not realizing that she was growing used to the sensation of being raped, or that her cunny had begun to get wet, her body excited for what was happening even if her mind wasn't.

 

"Alright, I'm about to cum again," Mordred called out, thrusting faster than before.

 

She shook her head, tears still flowing freely as Mordred abused her little hole, the pain in her ass turning into pleasure as her attacker grew closer to orgasm. "Please.... not in...side!"

 

Mordred thrusted one last time before she released a torrent of semen into Illya's bowels, filling the girl's stomach up. lllya couldn't help but shutter in pleasure, despite being violated in such a manner.

 

"No.... No... more..." She shuddered and collapsed, not fully aware that being raped had brought her to orgasm, or that she was now full of semen.

 

Mordred pulled out, satisfied with her work. "Now... what to do with them both..."

* * *

-Weeks Later-

 

Mordred happily jerked off to the sight of Illya and Kuro twerking for her, their asses covered in writing like "property of Mordred" or "anal cum dumpster." The knight was estatic from seeing a lovely sight, knowing she could fuck the two whenever and wherever the mood strikes her.

 

"I'm looking forward to fucking those two when they get home," Mordred said with glee. "Maybe I can get a crack at Iri while I'm at it."

 

Her cock twitched in her hand, as if it agreed with what she intended to do in the near future.

 

 


End file.
